1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. The present invention also relates to a driver circuit, a signal processing unit having the driver circuit, a method of manufacturing the signal processing unit, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driving methods of display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and electroluminescent (EL) display devices can be broadly classified into a passive matrix method and an active matrix method. An active matrix method has been widely employed for pixel portions of television receivers, cellular phones, and the like because it can achieve low power consumption, high definition, enlargement of substrates, and the like as compared with a passive matrix method.
Along with the increase in size and definition of panels employing active matrix driving, development of performance of driver circuits for controlling driving of pixel portions has been required. For example, a technique has been employed in which a high-performance semiconductor integrated circuit manufactured using a material having very high mobility, such as a single crystal silicon substrate, is mounted, as a driver circuit, on a display device by a chip on glass (COG) method or a tape automated bonding (TAB) method (e.g., see Patent Document 1 for the COG method).
A semiconductor integrated circuit used as a driver circuit is referred to as a signal processing unit, a display signal processing unit, a display driver, or the like in general, but in this specification, referred to as a signal processing unit. Further, a circuit t in the signal processing unit, which relates to driving of a display device, is referred to as a driver circuit.